Our Best Recipes
by Ceiphied Knight
Summary: Just a place to put my OUAT drabbles. Unrelated, usually based on prompts. Almost entirely Rumbelle with some Sleeping Warrior and Frankenwolf thrown in for good measure.
1. Every Color

**Every Color**

* * *

Belle raked a hand through her shoulder-length gray hair and sighed. Her knuckles were aching again with something Emma had called "arthritis" that was a well known ailment in her world.

In that world, there had been medicines and other treatments. In this world, however, Belle was left feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Spinning had become nearly impossible, and she no longer had a husband who could tend to her with a wave of his hand.

She closed the book she had been trying to read and looked out from her front porch at rolling hills that were turning slightly more brown than green with the coming chill. She wrapped her cloak more tightly around her shoulders and gave in to the melancholy that often overcame her whenever she thought of her late husband.

Rumplestiltskin had been gone for nearly fifteen years, yet Belle still felt his absence as sharply as ever. Thinking of his smile, his real smile, sent a jolt of pain through her heart that might as well have been made by the very dagger that carried her husband's name.

He had given up the power of the Dark One to break Regina's curse and send them all back to the Enchanted Forest. The selfless act had left him as just a man with a grown son and a wife half his age. Bae had forgiven his father for everything else, but he had never quite gotten over the fact that Rumplestiltskin hadn't given him a choice about returning. Baelfire felt that, since he had lived the majority of his life in New York, he should have stayed. After all, he hadn't even seen the Enchanted Forest since he was fourteen years old. He made the best of it, though, and ended up reconciling with the Savior and eventually marrying her. Henry's parents were reunited at last. Emma wanted nothing to do with running the kingdom, so she took up a role that was comfortable for her…Sheriff. Snow White and her Charming eventually had more children, and the oldest took over the kingdom.

Rumpletiltskin had been offered a full pardon for his role in ending the curse, much to Belle's relief. She had been so afraid that they would throw her love back into prison for the rest of his life that she had a bag packed and ready to go in case they had to run. But he was just an ordinary man with a vast understanding of magic, so they offered him a role at the palace as an advisor. Snow had made the point that a man who had lived for hundreds of years, even if he had no magic of his own, had knowledge that none of them would ever possess.

He had turned them down.

Rumplestiltskin had swept Belle away to a beautiful spot of land where they could have a modest house with a garden and enough room to raise sheep. He no longer had money or treasure, and he valued his anonymity, so he began spinning once again. The wool did not become gold, but Belle helped him dye it and, together, they created spools of yarn with more colors than any rainbow.

Belle felt as a single teardrop slide down her cheek and plop onto the cover of her book. It had been years since she'd allowed herself to think of the night he'd started teaching her to spin. It had been about ten years after the cursebreak, when Rum had been about the same age that Belle was now. His own joints had begun to ache, so he had decided to pass along the art of spinning to his young wife.

That night, as a fire illuminated and warmed the room, Belle had sat on her husband's lap and let him guide her hands on the wheel. An innocent lesson soon turned into passionate lovemaking, and Belle had fallen pregnant.

There would be no children, however. Belle would never understand why, but her body would simply not carry a child to term. Rumplestiltskin had blamed himself…had said that living as the Dark One for so long must have poisoned his body.

Belle had never believed that.

So they grew older together, and they spun. Other's had children who grew up and had children of their own. Their old friends and comrades began passing away. Rumplestiltskin lost his eyesight and then could no longer stand. People forgot all about the Dark One and simply mourned the old, kind spinner from outside of town who passed away in his sleep one night.

Emma and Henry had come. Emma had offered Belle a place in the palace. After all, they had enough rooms to spare, and the Sheriff had been like a big sister to her since before the cursebreak.

Belle had politely declined.

Snapping out of her reverie, Belle slowly rose from her chair and went back inside. It was growing darker and colder, and her body ached all over. Lately, there had been a numbness in her hands and feet that no warm fire could cure. She placed her book on a table and looked around her little house.

She could feel it…a stillness and peace in the air. She could almost taste Rumplestiltskin's old magic inside their empty home.

She approached their wheel…now caked with dust in a corner…and absently sent it spinning. It creaked horribly, and she smiled.

* * *

It took several days for someone from town to come looking for her. The spinner's wife was friendly and had surely been a beauty in her younger days, but she was a bit of an odd one, so people rarely visited.

They found her in bed, and surmised that she had passed away in her sleep. Next to her, sitting on a small table, was a tea cup with a chip in the rim.

They burned her on a pyre that evening. Emma came once again, though alone. She spoke to no one, and left just after the rest of Belle's remains had been laid to rest beside her husband.

That morning, just as dawn was breaking, everyone in town could have sworn that the wind carried the unmistakable creaking of an old spinning wheel.


	2. Kittens

_**Prompt: Belle brings kittens into the library and Rumpel tries to protest because his property rules say that animals aren't allowed, but the power of Belle and kittens is too much for him.**_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin wasn't known for breaking deals. He had an image to uphold, after all. And it would be bad form to allow any leniency just because his True Love happened to be the one breaking the rules.

"Um, Belle," wide brown eyes stared down at the little balls of fluff that were squirming around in a basket at the library's front desk.

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed happily, coming around the corner with a book in each hand. "I'm so glad you're here, I needed to go in the back and put these books in the proper section but I didn't want to leave _them_ unattended." A nod of her head indicated the basket.

"Kittens," Rumplestiltskin said, knowing he sounded a bit daft. "There are kittens in the library."

"Yes, I found them all alone and cold and sad," Belle said, her eyes glistening. "I simply had to bring them in and protect them."

Of course she did. Rumplestiltskin couldn't hide the lop-sided smile that crossed his face.

"That's all well and good, sweetheart, but I'm afraid I had some bad news."

"Bad news?" Belle's eyebrows knit together in such concern that Rumplestiltskin nearly laughed at her.

"Indeed. You see, the lease on this library, and the attached apartment, clearly state that no pets are allowed."

"Rum!" Belle stomped her foot, childishly. "How can you say that?! They'll starve!"

The sorcerer crossed his hands over the top of his cane and looked down at one of the kittens. It was grey and white and looked up at him with big green eyes, mewling softly.

Damn it all.

"Fine," he said to his love, "Just this once, and only for you."

Belle placed the books down on the desk and threw her arms around Rumplestiltksin.

"Thank you! I knew you had it in you!"

"Yes, well," Rumplestiltskin awkwardly patted Belle's back and gave her a squeeze. "Don't let it get around."


	3. Vengeance

_**Prompt: The moment Mulan realizes she's fallen for Aurora.**_

* * *

"I warned you about revenge, did I not?"

Aurora barely turned her head to look at Mulan. Perhaps it was shame, but she didn't think she could look the warrior in the eye at the moment.

"You did," the princess confirmed.

"So," Mulan continued, and Aurora bristled at her tone. "Why did you attack Snow White?"

"Because!" Aurora snapped, turning to face the armored woman, "I was angry and I had to take it out on someone! I'm sorry!"

Mulan kept her expression neutral as she studied the princess. Aurora resisted the urge to fidget.

"All right, then," Mulan finally said, then spun and continued walking. Her cape billowed out behind her as she strode away without looking back.

Baffled, Aurora followed after her.

"That's it? No speech about honor or keeping my word?"

"There's no need," Mulan replied, continuing to walk ahead. "You already know what you did wrong, and why you did it. That, princess, shows a certain awareness that I didn't think you capable of."

Aurora bit back the retort that immediately sprung to mind. Something about Mulan not being aware of basic human emotions. She thought it best to err on the side of civility.

"Well…thank you," the princess finally said. It seemed the safest response.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, as they had for most of their journey, and then the warrior surprised Aurora by speaking again.

"Actually," she hedged, sounding a bit hesitant. "I'm…proud of you."

Aurora perked up at that. "Really? I thought you were angry with me?"

Mulan threw a little smile over her shoulder and said, "A little disappointed, but never angry. In fact, it took courage to do what you did."

Aurora felt a grin spread across her face. "You mean the way I snuck up behind Snow White and took her by surprise?"

Mulan chuckled so softly that Aurora thought she might have imagined it. The warrior paused for a moment and turned to look at the princess. Deep brown eyes met sea blue as she considered her words for a moment.

"No, not that. Anyone can pull a knife on an unsuspecting victim. But, admitting that you were wrong. Apologizing. Those things take true courage."

With that, Mulan turned and began walking again at any even faster pace. Aurora scrambled to keep up, but felt a special kind of warmth spreading through her chest at the idea that Mulan was proud of her.

And even though she didn't quite have a name for it, she knew that Mulan had never looked at her that way before.


	4. Dancing

**DANCING**

****_Prompt fill. Disney's Beauty & the Beast...kind of!_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin watched as Belle twirled around with a broomstick in her hands.

She was mesmerizing, really. All blue swirling skirts, pale skin and chestnut hair. He'd found himself becoming increasingly distracted by her ever since she'd fallen from the ladder into his arms, and he wasn't very happy about it.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He wasn't unhappy.

As the Dark One watched his petite caretaker, with her sweet nature and perceptive soul, he was overcome with the urge to give her something.

He kept watching as she hummed a quiet tune and swept years worth of dust up into the air.

That's when he knew.

Belle was humming a jaunty little tune from her village when the music started. Real music, as if an orchestra was playing all around her.

She looked all around her in shock, but saw nothing.

Then she felt a strange sensation all over her body, almost like the brush of silk. When she looked down, she was clad in the most beautiful red velvet dress she'd ever seen. The velvet was so soft that it moved around her more airily than any of the fine gowns she'd worn back in her father's court. As she spun to take in the (obviously magical) creation, she didn't feel the familiar weight of her hair about her shoulders. Reaching up, she realized that her hair sat in a pile on top of her head, and she seemed to be wearing a tiara.

"May I have this dance?" came a somewhat shy voice from the doorway.

Belle turned toward the voice and gasped. Rumplestiltskin stood before her, his wild hair pulled back at the base of his neck and dressed in a gold velvet suit with tails and a red waistcoat that perfectly matched her dress.

"It would be my pleasure, sir," Belle answered, a huge grin on her face. She curtsied prettily and Rumplestiltskin bowed to her.

When the sorcerer placed his hands on her, it was the most timid that she'd ever seen him in her months at the Dark Castle. Yet there seemed to be a resolve about him, in the set of his shoulders and jaw. Belle tugged him even closer, and they slow danced around the drawing room. It was not a waltz, nor was it any real dance that Belle knew. But it was perfect.

Too soon, the music ended and Rumplestiltskin released his hold on her and stepped back.

Belle was looking up at him with glistening eyes and parted lips. He had never wanted anything more in his life (not relating to his son, anyway) than he wanted to kiss her in that moment.

Belle's eyelids began to flutter as she rose up on her toes to close the distance between them…

Then, without so much as a by-your-leave, the Dark One muttered, "keep the dress" and disappeared.

Belle was left standing in the drawing room, alone, wearing her beautiful new dress.

She couldn't help but smile.


	5. A Dog Eat Dog World

**A DOG EAT DOG WORLD**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin was frustrated.

And for good reason. He had yet to have a successful meal with Belle, and he was growing damn tired of hamburgers. Luckily, Granny's had a large variety to choose from. Ruby even seemed to enjoy coming up with new combinations for the chef. Rumplestiltskin couldn't fault the wolf girl, who seemed to still feel guilty for the whole 'handcuffing-Belle-to-a-pipe' incident.

With an unusually cheery spring in his step (well, as springy as he could get with a limp and all) the pawnbroker felt that today could be their day. Finally, he had decided that Granny's obviously wasn't the correct venue for his dates with Belle, nor was his shop. The townsfolk would also know to look for them at his home, or Belle's apartment. So today, they were going to the park. The weather was unseasonably mild, so they were going to find the farthest clearing possible and set up a picnic, and may the gods help anyone who even thought about getting in their way.

Rumplestiltskin gave a somewhat jaunty knock upon Belle's apartment door, which swung open to reveal his True Love wearing tight jeans, knee high boots reminiscent of their old land (and which this land called 'riding boots' even though Rumplestiltskin was certain that most women who wore them had never ridden a horse in their lives) and a long blue cashmere sweater that hugged her curves and perfectly matched her eyes.

The Dark One found himself at a loss for words.

Belle grinned and looked down a bit shyly at her love's obviously appreciative gaze. "Come on in," she said, stepping aside, "I was just about finished packing the picnic basket."

Rumplestiltskin stepped inside her warm little apartment and was greeted with, of course, the smell of broiled beef.

"I had Ruby bring them over just a little while ago," Belle answered his unasked question. "Something called the Loaded Pepperjack Burger for me, and plain for you with extra pickles."

The pawnbroker arched an eyebrow a bit at Belle's choice of burger for the day, but said nothing.

Belle closed up the basket and Rumplestiltskin offered her an arm. Smiling, they started making their way together toward the park.

Just at the edge of Second Street, Rumplestiltskin suppressed a grumble and a harsh word or two as he saw the cricket running up to them.

"Hello, Archie!" Belle called out as a very red-faced psychiatrist stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Belle. Mr. Gold," Archie nodded politely. "I was wondering if perhaps you've seen Pongo while you've been out walking? He got off his leash yesterday and I haven't been able to find him since."

"Pongo?" Belle questioned, but Rumplestiltskin jumped in and answered for them. "I'm sorry, Dr. Hopper. We haven't seen hide nor hair of your dog while we've been out. Now if you'll excuse us…"

He began walking again, while Belle threw a sheepish smile and a, "sorry!" toward the good doctor.

"If you see him," Archie called after them, "Please call me!"

"Archie is such a nice man," Belle said, lightly. "He's been so helpful since everyone awoke. I hope he finds his pet."

"Yes, yes," Rumplestiltskin agreed as they finally entered the park. "He's just a pillar of the community. Always giving advice when he can't even control his own dog."

"Rumple!" Belle admonished her love with a playful smack on the arm. "Be nice! He's been especially helpful to me, and I'm grateful."

At that, Rumplestiltskin felt his stomach drop. Of course he knew that Belle had been seeing the cricket, and why wouldn't she? She'd been rejected by her True Love, locked up for three decades, betrayed by her own father…it was enough to make anyone crazy. But not his Belle. She was stronger and braver than anyone he'd ever met…aside from Bae, perhaps…

The sorcerer decided to stop that train of thought at the station, and focus on his beautiful Belle instead.

She was laying out a checkered picnic blanket which was wonderfully cliche, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but smile as the hazy sunlight caught the auburn in her hair.

Finally, today was going to be perfect.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had shed his jacket and was sitting as comfortably as he could on the ground with his knee protesting. He watched in wonder as his Belle took her first bite of today's experimental burger.

"Oh, my!" Belle exclaimed as a hand flew to her mouth.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes shot up to his love's face, and his heart flew into his throat. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, ready to spring into action.

"It's spicy!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "I wasn't expecting that!"

Calming almost immediately, Rumplestiltskin chuckled. "Of course, dear. Pepperjack is a type of cheese that has bits of spicy peppers processed into it. Usually jalapeño and sometimes the even spicier habanero."

"And what are these things?" Belle asked, opening up her burger and pointing to the round, green things resting atop her meat patty.

"Ah, those would be actual jalapeños," he explained. "It looks like you ordered Granny's spiciest hamburger today."

"It's good," Belle insisted, though Rumplestiltskin wasn't convinced. "I just wasn't expecting it. I ordered it because I like pepper, and I once knew a boy named Jack."

He didn't mean to laugh at her. He really didn't. But it was said with such innocent sincerity that he just couldn't help himself. Luckily, Belle didn't seem to mind and found herself laughing along with him.

Once their laughter had settled, Rumplestiltskin decided that things were going well enough for him to finally take the plunge and ask Belle something that he'd been meaning to for a while. After all, they'd been spending more time together lately, and the library would always belong to her…so he thought it might be time to ask if she'd like to move back in with him again. After all, he had his pawn shop and she had her library, so it wasn't as if they wouldn't have lives outside of one another.

He'd been practicing the speech in his head for days, but something had always come up and ruined their dates. Not today, though.

"Belle," he began…

"…Do you hear that?" Belle interrupted, her forehead creasing down the middle in concentration.

"Hear what?"

"That…thumping sound?"

Now that she mentioned it, he did hear a thumping sound. It was almost like the thundering of hooves, but obviously being made by something much smaller. And it was getting closer.

Getting to his feet rather awkwardly, using his cane to push himself, Rumplestiltskin motioned for Belle to rise.

"Get behind me," he ordered, and his tone left little room for argument.

Though her expression was confused, Belle positioned herself behind her love and kept watch in the distance for whatever it was they were hearing.

Suddenly, a blur of black and white sprung from some bushes and descended upon their picnic site in a matter of seconds.

The dalmatian was like a wrecking ball the way he came down upon their lunch. Before either of them could react, Pongo had consumed both burgers and most of the their french fries.

"Pongo, no!" Belle yelled, but it was no use. The dog had probably been lost in the woods since Archie had last seen him, and would be starved. Rumplestiltskin knew that the animal was in no condition to listen.

Without a word, the sorcerer raised his free hand and placed a spell on the dog to freeze him in place.

Surrounded by a faint purple glow, Pongo was finally still. But the damage had already been done.

"Rumple," Belle said, worry tinging her voice, "You can't leave him like that. We have to call Archie."

"Go ahead, dear," Rumplestiltskin said. "You can call him from my phone. It's in my jacket pocket. His number is programmed in."

Belle ran to where his jacket lay on the ground and dug out his cellular. He heard her speak a few hushed words to the doctor and then she was at his side again.

"I'm sorry," she said, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "It happened again. Sometimes I wonder if maybe I'm cursed."

Turning to face his love, he placed a hand on her cheek and lightly brushed the curve of her high cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Her slightly parted lips begged to be kissed, so he indulged himself.

When he pulled back, Belle's sky blue eyes had darkened somewhat and her lids were heavy.

"You're not cursed, love," he said, quietly. "You could never be cursed, because you're everything good and pure in this old monster's world."

With a sigh, Belle said, "You're not a monster. And I'm going to keep telling you that until you finally believe it."

Her sweet words were like a drug, and Rumplestiltskin couldn't stop the next words that came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Come live with me!" the Dark One found himself blurting out like an overeager schoolboy.

Belle's eyes widened in shock, and then she smiled fondly. "One thing at a time. Let's reunite poor Pongo with Archie first, and then we'll talk about it. Okay?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded. It was more than he had hoped for. More than he deserved.

A few minutes later, the former cricket came bounding up to them, so Rumplestiltskin waved a hand and released the spell on Pongo.

The dog immediately spotted his owner and ran happily into his arms.

Belle's eyes glistened as she watched the therapist hug his dog, and Pongo licked his owner's face.

Archie attached a leash to the happy dalmatian and stood before them, smiling.

"Thank you both so much for finding him," the red-haired man said, completely genuine.

"He found us, really," Belle told him. She leaned down to pet the dog's head, but at that moment Pongo let out a whimper.

"Pongo," Archie said, and the tension in his voice was evident, "what's wrong?"

And that's when the sixty pound dalmatian threw up all over Rumplestiltskin's $600 Gucci loafers.

Archie looked mortified as he sheepishly muttered, "Uhhh…so sorry about that, Mr. Gold. I'll pay for those."

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, counted to ten, and sighed. "I doubt you could afford to, doctor. Think nothing of it."

Archie made a few more awkward apologies before finally leading Pongo away.

Rumplestiltskin felt a warm hand glide into his own and turned to look at Belle. She was smiling the most astonishing smile, and he couldn't help the grin that he felt spreading across his own face.

"Thank you," Belle said, squeezing his hand.

Rumplestiltskin looked at her, quizzically. "For what?"

"For being kind to him. For helping."

She released his hand and stood in front of him, rising up on the tips of her toes to place a quick kiss to his lips.

Pulling back, a smile still on her face, Belle said, "Now, let's clean up this mess. And might I suggest we try to eat indoors next time?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin agreed. "I think that would probably be the best course of action."

Internally, the sorcerer sighed. Next time. There was always going to be a next time until she was back at home with him. He would just have to try harder.

In the meantime, he had vomit to get out of his shoes.


	6. Everything's Made to be Broken

**Title:** Everything's Made to be Broken  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Rumbelle, of course.  
**Episode:** Into the Deep  
**Fic:**  
The journey back to Rumplestiltskin's house was silent, but Belle held on to his free arm with both of hers. In the sorcerer's other hand he clutched the handle of his cane, and the take-out from Granny's.

Belle entered the house first, and as soon as Rumplestiltskin latched the door she was in his arms. He dropped his cane and the food, and grabbed Belle around the waist as she attacked him with passionate kisses.

Breaking free, albeit reluctantly, he looked down at the petite woman in his arms and saw fat tears falling silently from her cheeks. His breath caught in his throat as he whispered, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Rumple," Belle answered just as softly. "I try to be brave, I really do, but I have the worst feeling about this Cora person. I don't want to lose you. I can't."

Rumplestiltskin felt his own eyes sting with unshed tears, and he pulled Belle firmly to his chest.

"I share your sentiments," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I won't lose you again, either. Not after…everything. But no worries, I'll make sure that Cora never sets foot in Storybrooke."

Belle pulled back a bit and blue eyes met brown. "Who is she, anyway? Truthfully, this time."

With a sardonic smirk and a gentle tug, Rumplestiltskin began leading Belle to the living room.

"Best you sit down," he told her. "It's a long story…"


	7. Girl on Fire

**Girl on Fire**

Spoilers: 2x11 "The Outsider"

Summary: AU, Regina does not catch up to Belle before she makes it back to the Dark Castle.

Rated: PG-13. I tried to smut but they didn't want to cooperate.

Word Count: 1,025

Rumplestiltskin was standing at his wheel when the doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened. He'd been spinning for days and trying hard to ignore the aforementioned set of doors, but as he heard the telltale creak his head whipped up and his heart jumped into his throat.

Standing there, more brave and beautiful than the day he'd met her (if that were even possible) was his Belle.

She was wearing skin tight leather breeches and a jerkin with a feminine touch. On her hip was a short blade, and around her neck was a cravat of gold silk and lace that he recognized from his own collection.

So, the little thief had made off with some souvenirs. Had she been anyone else, he would have been furious. But this was Belle, his True Love (no matter how he tried to deny it) and the sight of her wearing something of his propelled him away from his wheel with inhuman speed.

Belle's bright blue eyes, so full of wisdom and understanding, had landed on the tea set laid out on the dining table. Tea for two, kept warm by magic and ready for her return.

He was standing before her in the blink of an eye, and his hands awkwardly fluttered around her. He didn't know if his touch would be welcomed, but he desperately wanted to feel the tight leathers and velvet that currently bound his love. He wanted to rip the laces to shreds and free her pert little breasts, as they seemed to be trying to escape from the top of her jerkin.

And then he realized that he was ogling her, in the same moment that he realized she'd be traipsing around in the wilderness with her milky white skin and little arse on display for anyone to see.

This would not do.

Belle, for her part, was watching Rumplestiltskin with some amusement. She was not naïve, and had read romance novel or two. She had no idea if her petite figure was considered attractive to most, but she could certainly tell that it was having an effect on Rumplestiltskin; if his labored breathing and flailing were any indication. Not to mention the fact that he kept tearing his eyes away from her breasts in an attempt to look at her face…but then, inevitably, his eyes wandered back down.

Belle tried to suppress a grin by chewing on her bottom lip, and that action seemed to enthrall her love even more.

"You came back," he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. He said it as if he was afraid of scaring her away. Or, perhaps, because he wasn't sure if she was really there at all.

Finally, having had enough, Belle took the liberty of placing both of her hands on the sides of Rumplestiltskin's face and pulling him down close enough to kiss him. She would never try such a thing after what happened the last time, but she noticed when the imp's breath caught in his throat at their nearness.

"I wasn't going to," she finally said, "but something changed my mind."

"What was it this time?" he whispered, their lips dangerously close.

"You."

And then Rumplestiltskin closed the scant distance between them and kissed her with a passion that surprised them both. It was nothing like their first chaste kiss by the spinning wheel.

When the sorcerer pulled back, his cursed face still looked back at Belle.

"But…True Love's Kiss…" Belle muttered, her heart breaking. "If it didn't work, then that means…"

"Don't misunderstand, Belle," the Dark One interrupted. "I had to fight very hard just now to keep the magic of True Love at bay. It was working, I just wouldn't let it."

"But…why?" Belle asked, equally curious and confused.

Rumplestiltskin sighed and motioned for her to join him by the fire. He took the one seat, and pulled her into his lap.

"Your coat is prickly," Belle chided, poking him in the ribs.

"Sorry, my darling," the imp smirked and was instantaneously transformed into one of his silk shirts and brocade waistcoats.

"Much better," Belle said, daring to snuggle the exposed skin of his throat.

"Now," she continued, trying to ignore the distracting little moans coming from her True Love, "what is all this nonsense about keeping your curse?"

"I need my curse," he said, simply, with no sign of his normal flamboyance, "to find my son."

Belle's eyes widened and she sat back to take in his expression. He was solemn and serious.

"You lost him," she repeated what he had once told her. "He didn't die."

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "He didn't die. He…disappeared into another world. A world without magic. And I have spent centuries amassing the power to go after him."

Belle jumped up from his lap and spun to face her surprised love. "Then let's do it! I'll help you! I've already been on one adventure and I've seen and learned so much! I won't kiss you again, and together we'll find your son!"

Rumplestiltskin studied her for a long moment and then said, "How far will you be willing to go?"

Belle's eyes narrowed slightly, but she held her head high as she announced, "as far as it takes!"

Rumplestiltskin grinned and pulled her back down for one final kiss. It was altogether too brief, but the more he grew to love her, the harder it would be to hold on to his curse when they kissed.

"Besides," Belle said, drawing back. "I'm sure there are many other things we could do besides kissing."

With that, she sashayed away in her skin tight breeches, swinging her hips as she went.

Rumplestiltskin rose to follow, drawn to her as if she had held his dagger in her hands. He wasn't even sure what she had in mind…but whatever it was, he knew he'd be willing to go as far as it took.


	8. Never Forget Her Name

Summary: AU - If Belle hadn't been taken so easily by Regina at the end of "The Outsider." (Yes, another Outsider AU. I have a problem.)

Rating: PG

* * *

"I'm coming back, Rumple."

Belle turned her back on the small village and sent a silent plea for Phillip to get Mulan to safety. Belle considered herself a fairly good judge of character, so she hoped they would be fast friends.

"Isn't that sweet."

Belle froze at the voice. She knew that voice, because it had made several appearances in her nightmares since leaving the Dark Castle. It was always there, taunting her.

_"True Love's Kiss can break any curse…"_

She looked up and saw the Queen. The evil woman wore blood red and looked down from upon her steed.

"How did you find me?" Belle asked, her mind reeling as she tried to come up with an escape plan. But by the looks of things, she was hopelessly outnumbered. Plus the Queen had magic.

Before the Queen could answer, Belle's thundering heart skipped a beat when she heard a male voice say, "Is everything all right, Belle?"

Phillip came into view, with Mulan close behind.

"We heard you talking to someone and though we should investigate," Mulan said, answering Belle's questioning look.

But they were both injured. Belle knew they were in no condition to fight, and Phillip had just gotten out of an ordeal with an evil sorceress.

"Yes, everything is fine," Belle told her new friends. "I was just speaking to the Queen. We met once before and she gave me some very helpful advice. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

The Queen sneered down at Belle, but her voice was silky smooth as she responded, "Yes, and it's too bad about what happened. Kicked out like a piece of trash."

Belle's eyes narrowed at that. Phillip and Mulan glanced at each other, nervously. Mulan's hand lingered over the hilt of her sword.

"Something tells me, though," Belle continued, ignoring the Queen's barb, "That the person on whom I bestowed your advice would be ever so pleased to speak with you about it."

At that, the Queen's practiced arrogance faltered. It was only for a brief moment, but it was enough. Belle smiled.

"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!" she yelled, though she knew she could have simply whispered it and he would have come. But if there was one thing she'd learned from him, it was that showmanship could be quite important.

Phillip and Mulan jumped back, and the men with the Queen all gasped.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled the man that Belle remembered was named Claude. "The crazy bitch is going to bring the Dark One upon us!"

The Queen, however, remained still as the dead.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old apprentice!"

Everyone turned toward the voice, high-pitched and strangely accented.

Rumplestiltskin appeared to jump down from a high rock, and sashayed over to the Queen.

"Regina, Regina, Regina," he sing-songed, "What business could you possibly have with Belle?"

Spinning on his heel, the Dark One pretended to notice the prison cart for the first time and gave a dramatic gasp.

"A cage?! Whoever, or whatever, were you trying to capture, dearie?"

He stalked over to Regina, so that only she could see his expression. However he looked, it must have been quite a sight, because Regina gave a haughty turn of her head and then turned her steed as if to leave.

"It has no real use, Rumple," she said, "Just a precaution in case some fool tries to attack me while I'm out for a ride."

"Oh, yes, of course!" Rumplestiltskin twittered. "Because you couldn't _possibly _turn them into a snail and step on them."

Regina said nothing more, but began to trot away. Her men followed, though they kept casting nervous glances over their shoulders at the Dark One.

Once they were well out of sight and earshot, Rumplestiltskin made his way over to Belle.

Nervously, he clasped one of her gloved hands and asked, "Are you all right? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

He looked stricken, as if he was afraid she would pull her hand away. Instead, she took both of his hands in hers and said, "I'm fine. Thank you for coming. I thought you might want to see what she was up to…after what happened last time."

Phillip and Mulan watched in morbid confusion as the Dark One cleared his throat and looked up through his lashes at Belle.

"Yes, about that. I may have been a bit…hasty. You have to understand, it wasn't just my own cowardice…It really isn't safe for me to love someone."

Belle couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face. "Silly man," she said, "I've just been on a great, dangerous adventure! And I'm none the worse for wear. You should know by now that I choose my own fate. Dangers and all."

Rumplestiltskin gazed at her for a long while. Phillip started to creep closer, concern etched on his face, but Mulan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Belle was obviously not in distress.

Finally, once she realized that her True Love was at a loss, Belle broke the silence by saying, "Take me home, Rumplestiltskin."

The Dark One said nothing, he only smiled as they were both enveloped in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

A full minute passed in silence as Phillip and Mulan continued to stare at the empty spot where their friend had disappeared with the infamous Dark One.

"Should we…try to save her?" Phillip finally asked, sounding quite unsure.

Mulan gave him a small smile and said, "No. She's exactly where she wants to be."

**THE END**


	9. A Lonely World

**A LONELY WORLD**

Summary: Post-The Outsider. AU for "In the Name of the Brother," Rumplestiltskin gets a surprise at the hospital. ANGST ANGST ANGST.

Rating: PG

Spoilers: 2x11 and a teensy bit (not really, though) of 2x12. No more than what was seen in the previews.

* * *

"Gold."

Rumplestiltskin lifted his head and focused bleary eyes on Dr. Whale. Or Frankenstein. Or whatever damned thing he wanted to go by.

"How is she, doctor?" Rumplestiltskin asked, deciding to stick with the man's title rather than his name.

The doctor's lips thinned into a pale line as he answered. "Her wound is nonexistent; it seems you healed it perfectly with magic. She's exhausted and is exhibiting some signs of shock, but other than her memory loss, she and the baby are doing fine."

Rumplestiltskin stared at the doctor, unblinking. He had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for hours, and it was late. He must be hallucinating.

"Belle and the what now?" he mumbled at Whale, shaking his head and contemplating a fifth cup of coffee.

The doctor sighed. "The baby. The fetus wasn't harmed during the incident."

"Baby," the most powerful man in Storybrooke rolled the word around on his tongue as if it were something foreign.

"Yes," Whale said again, trying hard not to upset the Dark One. "Belle is about twelve weeks pregnant. You didn't know?"

Gold said nothing, which prompted the doctor to begin fidgeting, nervously. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but he nearly fell over as Gold jumped to his feet and rushed to Belle's room faster than a man with a lame leg should be able to move.

_Twelve weeks._

Rumplestiltskin kept repeating it over and over again in his mind. Twelve weeks since cursebreak. Twelve weeks since Belle had forgiven him for the wraith and he'd taken her home. She'd been with him for less than a month before he'd nearly lost her again.

Twelve weeks since the first time they'd made love on the narrow bed in his oversized room. She had stayed for three glorious weeks and chased the loneliness away.

In her stark hospital room, standing above her prone form, he watched the rhythm of her deep breathing and tried to calm his nerves. His eyes drifted down to her abdomen, where their child was growing. A child that neither of them had known about. Rumplestiltskin knew without a doubt that, had Belle realized her condition, she never would have gone after Hook on her own.

In another few weeks, her belly would begin to round with their child. She would glow with happiness, and Ruby and Granny would dote on her. He would insist that she move back in with him, so that they could be a proper family.

And she would have absolutely no idea who he was.

Broken and defeated, Rumplestiltskin collapsed to his knees by the side of Belle's bed. The pain in his leg was excruciating, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

He still had to find Bae…he was so close…but there was no way he could leave Belle in this condition.

Belle began to stir, and Rumplestiltskin looked up with the slightest glimmer of hope.

She smiled at him.

Rumplestiltskin's heart swelled and he took her hand in his.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered. Belle's smile faltered.

"A-are…are you Mr. Gold?"


	10. Life

**LIFE**

Belle (for that is what they called her) was finally discharged from the hospital for her gunshot injury (which was nonexistent) and memory loss, but found herself back in a tiny exam room only a few weeks later. She hadn't been able to keep any food down for a few days, so her friend Ruby had insisted that she see a doctor. The sweet girl had even driven her there and was waiting outside the door.

"Well," Dr. Whale said, entering with a clipboard. "Congratulations are in order. You're pregnant. That explains the nausea and vomiting, but the good news is that your stomach should be settling down soon."

Belle stared at the man, unblinking and with her mouth hanging open.

"Belle?" Whale tried again, and bright blue eyes finally focused on him.

"I can't be pregnant," she said, very matter-of-factly.

"I assure you," the doctor gently explained, "the test is positive."

"But," Belle felt her throat closing up as tears sprang to her eyes, "I can't be pregnant because I don't even know who the father is. _I don't remember!"_

After she completely broke down, Whale fetched Ruby who ran in and threw her arms around her friend.

"It'll be okay," Ruby cooed as Belle sobbed into her shoulder.

Whale left and closed the door, giving the women some privacy. He slumped back against the frame on the other side and muttered, "Gold, wherever you are…_she needs magic_."


	11. Ask

**ASK**

Victor had never had time for love. It was always his work, trying to prove his worth to his father. His thoughts were consumed by a father who he knew wasn't proud of him, and a mother who was long gone. Maybe if she'd lived, she would have loved him despite his failures. His brother, of course, was his only supporter. Victor knew that if he had ever found love, Gerhardt would have been thrilled. He'd always complained that his little brother worked too much.

What would his brother have thought of the beautiful Ruby? Or Red, as she was known in her land? He probably would have thought that her kind nature and loyalty was a smart match. After all, Victor yearned for more people who were actually loyal, and not just full of false promises. So many people in his life had let him down.

In moments like these, he missed his friend and loyal servant, Igor. Then again, Igor didn't have bright red lips that begged to be kissed.

The doctor adjusted his tie and smoothed back his hair. Today was the day. He was going to ask her. His cursed self, Dr. Whale, never had trouble with this sort of thing. But Dr. Frankenstein had no skill in wooing women.

He just hoped that what little he could offer would be enough.


	12. Accidental

Belle rushed to the hospital as fast as she could, even going so far as to rip off her high heels and run barefoot in the streets of Storybrooke. She had no car and wouldn't have known how to drive it, anyway…though, in retrospect, she probably could have called Ruby or Emma or any number of people to drive her.

But she felt better just running. She felt more in control, like she was doing something for herself. If she was running, she wouldn't have time to let panic overtake her.

The phone call from Dr. Whale still rang in her ears. "Belle, there's been an accident. Mr. Gold is here, and he's in pretty bad shape. He wrapped his car around a tree…"

She hadn't even given him a chance to finish. She left the phone dangling from its hook in the kitchen and ran out the door without another thought.

He had to be okay. He just had to be. After all, they were getting married in two days.

After all their time apart…after everything they'd been through…it couldn't end this way.

Belle arrived at the hospital sweaty and out of breath, but the doctor met her and immediately escorted her to a room.

She had never seen Rumplestiltskin look anything less than powerful and in-control, even in his pajamas. But as he lay on the hospital bed with tubes in his nose and hooked up to machines, he looked small and fragile.

A sob caught in Belle's throat as she rushed to his side. His long hair was in disarray, and she smoothed a strand from his forehead. It was only now that she noticed the streaks of gray, and the gray in his sideburns.

After returning from Neverland, Rumplestiltskin no longer had the powers of the Dark One. He had explained to her that it had taken all of his strength to get Henry away from Peter Pan, and then get them back home. It was apparently incredibly difficult to leave Neverland. Belle had thought nothing of it other than he would need her support as he began a magicless life after so many centuries. But now, as she looked at him lying unconscious in the hospital, she realized just how mortal he had truly become.

She had become so used to him being invincible. Now, he was just a man. A man quite a bit older than herself, who could possibly die.

Belle grabbed hold of his closest hand and held on as if it were his actual lifeline.

"Rumple," she sobbed, her breath catching in her throat, "Please wake up. You can't leave me again…there's only so much I can take."

She did not see Mother Superior standing just outside the glass of the room, watching them. The Blue Fairy had no love of the Dark One, because of his nature…however, since he'd lost his powers, she had tried to make amends with him. It was slow going, since he still blamed her for giving Baelfire the magic bean. But they had made some progress since she had created the potion that woke Belle from her cursed state as Lacey.

Now, the fairy-turned-nun quietly entered the room and softly said, "Belle?"

Belle jerked her head up, and Mother Superior's heart broke at the tears streaming down the young woman's face. After all, Belle had never been anything but kind to everyone in town.

"What is it?" Belle gasped. "You're not here because you think he's going to die, are you?"

"I'm not here as a nun," Blue said, smiling slightly. "I'm here because I still have magic…and I think I can wake him."

"Safely?" Belle questioned. She was still wary of all magic.

Blue nodded. "Yes, safely."

Belle slowly let go of her love's hand and backed away. "Then, please," she said.

Blue stepped closer and raised her wand. Passing it over Rumplestiltskin, a blue light enveloped him. A moment later, he gasped and opened his eyes.

"Belle?" he immediately said, eyes looking wildly around the room.

"Rumple!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand again. Anything else she was going to say was cut off by her sobbing into his shoulder in relief.

Blue watched the reunion, one of many that she knew the couple had had. She thought she saw Rumplestiltskin give her a slight nod, then go back to cooing at Belle.

"I'm so sorry," Belle said, finally sitting up and giving her love a watery smile. "You're the one hurt, and I'm acting like a child." She then turned to Blue and said, "thank you, so much. There's no way I could ever repay you."

"No need," the fairy said, then nodded at them politely and took her leave.

"Belle," Rumplestiltskin rasped, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. The wedding. I was in a hurry and driving much too fast, and now I've ruined the wedding. I was already lame, but now I couldn't hobble down the aisle at all…"

"Stop that," Belle chastised him. "Stop thinking so poorly of yourself. You had an accident, that's all. Accidents happen. The wedding can wait."

"It doesn't have to."

Belle looked up in surprise at the voice. It was one she hadn't heard in over a year.

Jefferson looked much the same as she remembered, though dressed in fine clothes instead of hospital scrubs. He wore an ascot, but she still noticed the thick scar around his neck. As she looked at him, he bounced nervously on his heels.

"What are you going on about?" Rumplestiltkin asked the younger man.

"Well, I was coming to pay a visit to my former employer and his lovely fiancé, and I couldn't help but overhear your troubles. It just so happens that I'm an ordained minister, and I could marry you right now."

"YOU are an ordained minister," Rumplestiltskin repeated in disbelief.

Jefferson shrugged. "What can I say? Twenty-eight years locked in a mansion, I got bored."

"Do it," Belle said, with no hesitation. She then added, "please."

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth, but Belle cut him off and said, "yes, I'm sure."

Jefferson suddenly ran out of the room, but returned only a moment later with Dr. Whale in tow.

"We needed a witness," he explained. Then he cleared his throat, dramatically, and began.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage, the bonding of two lives, of Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Why? Well, we can only guess. But anyway, do you Belle take Rumplestiltskin to be your lawful husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in whichever world we end up in, for as long as you both shall live?"

Belle grinned as she answered, "yes."

"And Rumplestiltskin," Jefferson continued, "same question."

"I do," Rumplestiltskin answered, never taking his eyes off of Belle.

"Then by the power of the state of Maine, I hereby declare you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

At that, Belle leaned down and gave her new husband a passionate kiss. As she leaned up and away from him again, she whispered, "Now, when you're better, we can skip straight to the honeymoon."


	13. Paris

"What's that?!"

"That is the Eiffel Tower."

"Who built it? When was it built? What's it for?" Belle gestured animatedly at the large structure.

Rumplestiltskin pulled her to him and laughed, "I don't know, sweetheart. But I'll take you to a bookstore and maybe we can find out."

"Rumple, we can't," Belle chided him. "We have to meet Emma and Neal in an hour!"

"Yes, of course," Rumplestiltskin acquiesced and let Belle go, though he still held her hand.

They met Rumplestiltskin's son and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming at a small bistro on Rue Le Verrier.

As they walked up, Belle could tell that Emma was crying so she ran to her friend's side and exclaimed, "Emma! Are you all right?!"

She crouched down by the side of Emma's chair, but the blonde woman was smiling through her tears and showed her left hand to Belle.

"Neal just proposed."

Jumping up, Belle embraced her friend and said, "Congratulations!"

Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin groaned and practically whined at his son.

"Bae, how could you do this to me?"

"Um," the man gave his father a quizzical look. "What did I do?"

"You stole my thunder. I was going to propose to Belle tonight."

Silence greeted his statement, and Rumplestiltskin realized that he'd said that much louder than he'd intended. Now, Belle was staring at him with her mouth hanging open a bit, and it was Emma who finally said, "So why don't you, then?"

So, Rumplestiltskin began to awkwardly lower himself onto one knee, and soon found his son at his side, helping him.

Once he'd assumed the position, Rumplestitlskin produced a ring box from his jacket pocket and presented it to Belle.

"Belle, darling, I know I don't deserve you…but would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Belle's hands flew to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes.

Dropping her hands, Belle answered, "Of course, you silly man!" She then ran over to him and pulled him back up onto his feet, giving him a kiss that was perhaps too passionate for the middle of the street.

Belle had most certainly forgotten all about the Eiffel Tower.


	14. A Huge Break

Belle hadn't let him out of her sight since he'd returned from Neverland.

Not that Rumplestiltskin minded, particularly. He loved being around Belle, and since he had returned with his son (which surprised everyone, including him) he had been in the best of spirits.

The problem, really, was that it made sneaking around very difficult. He had no secrets from Belle, not anymore, but some things simply needed to be a surprise. Like his procurement of an engagement ring for her.

He could have magicked one into existence, but there would be a price to pay, and it somehow felt wrong to do so considering how Belle felt about his magic. She loved all of him, of course, but she often worried that something would go wrong or that the price would be too high. Besides, he wanted to take the time to shop for the perfect ring and purchase it with this world's money. He wanted to feel the weight of the gold and know that he had picked out something special just for her.

The problem was getting away.

Finally, one morning, the perfect situation presenting itself.

"Rumple!" Belle called down the stairs of the mansion they were once again sharing. "I'm meeting up with Emma and Snow this afternoon, so is it okay if we have dinner at Granny's instead of lunch today?"

Rumplestiltskin smirked to himself and called back up to her, "That's fine, sweetheart! I have an errand to run, myself!" He had already grabbed his cane and was out the door before she could say anything else.

Storybrooke was shite for jewelry stores.

The frustrated Dark One had spent hours browsing the few locations in town for the perfect ring, but none had seemed worthy of Belle.

Finally, he had ended up back at his own shop. In a desperate attempt, he had ended up going through his own jewelry inventory…and that's when he found it.

It was rose gold with engraved vines and an unpretentious round diamond solitaire. It was delicate and lovely, and just perfect for Belle.

Rumplestiltskin dug up a ring box and, after giving his gift a good polish, placed it inside and pocketed the box.

Fighting a smile, the sorcerer rushed out to meet his love for dinner.

Granny's was busier than usual. They usually did lunch because Rumplestiltskin didn't like being stared at by the entire populace of Storybrooke, but in this case he found that he didn't mind an audience.

He fidgeted nervously and dropped his menu a couple of times, so Belle finally placed her own menu face down on the table and stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern in her bright blue eyes. "You were gone all afternoon and you've been acting strangely ever since you got here. Did I do something?"

"Gods, no!" Rumplestiltskin yelled, a little too loudly. He lowered his voice and added, "You did nothing, Belle, I'm just a little nervous."

Belle's interest peeked at that and she asked, "Nervous about what?"

Taking a deep breath, Rumplestiltskin reached into his jacket pocket and produced the ring box. He placed it on the table between them and said, "Here. If you'll have it."

Belle grinned at the remark but said nothing as she lifted the box and opened it. With a gasp, she touched the delicate ring with one finger and said, "Rumple…is this? Do you mean…? What is this for?"

He plucked the box from her hands and lifted the ring out. Then, without a word, he took her left hand and placed the ring on her third finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I hope that clears up any confusion," he said, his voice catching at the end. It was only then that he noticed that Granny's was silent as a tomb. He held his breath.

Belle's smile could have lit up all of Storybrooke as she bounced out of the booth and into his arms. "Yes, of course!" she yelled, and the restaurant erupted into applause.

As Rumplestiltskin tried to process the positive response and his armful of Belle, she whispered into his ear, "See…I told you they'd get to know you. You helped save Henry…you're a hero."

And for the first time in over three hundred years, the Dark One's heart soared.


	15. Follow Your Dreams

"Mulan?"

Belle couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't think that Mulan had come over with the curse, but there she stood wearing the clothes of this world (in fact, it looked like Emma had dressed her) and looking somewhat nervous.

"Belle!" Mulan called out, cracking a small smile. "I'm so glad to finally see a friendly face!"

"I've never seen you around Storybrooke before, I didn't even think you were here!" Belle told the smaller woman, but Mulan just shrugged.

"I wasn't, I came over with my friend Phillip…you remember Phillip…and my True Love, Aurora. We're just settling in. We brought the Dark One's son back."

"Wait," Belle said, confusion in her eyes, "I swear I thought that Phillip told me all those years ago that he had a True Love named Aurora. That's quite a coincidence."

And then Mulan did something that Belle never thought she would ever see in a million years…she blushed.

"Well, you see," Mulan explained, "I met Aurora after Phillip woke her from a sleeping curse. I knew he was in love with someone else the entire time I traveled with him, but I found myself falling for him anyway. But then we lost Phillip to a wraith. Then, after helping Snow White and Emma against Cora and Hook, Aurora and I dedicated ourselves to freeing Phillip's soul from Purgatory. It was during that time, though, that Aurora and I found ourselves falling in love."

"But," Belle said, her confusion only growing, "If he was able to wake her from a sleeping curse, I assume he used True Love's Kiss…how could she be in love with you now? I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

"That's just it, Belle," Mulan explained, kindly, "You can love many times in life. That doesn't mean that you loved anyone from your past any less. You see, according to our old world's magic, Phillip was dead. So Aurora was free to love again…as was I. And it just happened."

"I see," Belle finally conceded. It did make sense that someone who lost a True Love could find love again…otherwise, life would be far too cruel. People like Ruby who had lost their first love definitely deserved the chance.

"Poor Phillip, though," Belle continued. "Was he upset?"

"A bit, but not as much as you might think. I'm his best friend, and Aurora was his first love…he just wants to see us happy. He's a good man."

"But that still doesn't explain why you came to Storybrooke," Belle pointed out. "You could have just sent Bae…Neal…by himself."

"Neal told us many wonderful tales of this land," Mulan said, beginning to walk down Main Street once more. Belle followed her. "And one of those tales was that two people in love, like myself and Aurora, could be wed here in the land of Maine. So we came to pursue our dream together, and Phillip came for the adventure."

Belle smiled at her friend and said, "Well, congratulations. When's the wedding?"

"Right now, actually," Mulan said with a beaming smile, "I'm on my way to something called the Court House. Would you like to come? I understand that we need a few people to witness the proceedings."

Belle hooked her elbow with Mulan and began guiding her to the Court House. "I'd be honored to be at your wedding. Come on, I know the way."


End file.
